Buenos Días
by Ichia
Summary: Despues que Trowa no bajo a desayunar, Heero y Duo se dirigieron al cuarto para ver que le pasaba a Trowa. Eso se oyo de angustia, pero no. Trio. Con eso digo todo.


Buenos Días

By Ichia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cuatro pilotos se encontraban en la cocina, ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana, y desayunaban... bueno, mas bien solo veían el extraño desayuno que se encontraba en sus platos.

"Wu... ¿¿que le echaste a los hotcakes??" preguntó Duo, picoteando un hotcake con el tenedor y viendo que de este salía un liquido oscuro.

"por favor que sea miel..." murmuró Quatre.

"no, de hecho es salsa de soya, verán... no había miel y..."

"AGH!" los 3 pilotos soltaron sus cubiertos y alejaron los platos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Wufei, "anden, coman que me voy en 10 minutos y quiero lavar los platos..."

"¿Qué te parece si llegas temprano hoy al trabajo, Wufei? Y nosotros lavamos los platos." Dijo Duo con una sonrisa no muy convincente en su cara. Heero notó esto y apresuradamente dijo:

"si, si, si... de esta manera Lady Une tal vez te consiga un asenso..." le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, y empujaba a Wufei fuera de la cocina.

"¿¿un asenso?? Más le vale a aquella mujer que es tan presuntuosa y que lo único que sabe hacer es dar ordenes..." decía Wufei, hasta que salió de la cocina siendo empujado por un algo desesperado Heero.

"Oye Quatre, ¿porque Trowa no se habrá levantado? Él es que hace el desayuno... ah! Se me antojaron esas crepas que solo Tro sabe hacer y que le escarcha azúcar encima y..."

"ya basta Duo, que también me dará hambre... no se porque Trowa no habrá bajado... se me hace extraño, normalmente cuando nosotros bajamos, el ya tiene hecho el desayuno..."

"creo que se quedó dormido, llámame loco pero creo que anoche escuche ruidos"

"¿ruidos?" preguntó Quatre.

"si, como si alguien abriera la puerta... o algo así"

"quizás Trowa salió..."

"¿Qué Trowa que?" preguntó Heero entrando a la cocina de nuevo.

"es que, anoche te juro que escuche puertas como si alguien entrara o saliera" le respondió Duo.

"Hm..." murmuró Heero dudando mientras tomaba los platos y tiraba los hotcakes al basurero, y metía los platos en el lavabo, junto con los cubiertos.

"oye Quat, ¿no tenias una junta a las 10:30?" preguntó Duo.

"ah... si, ¿Por qué?" preguntó Quatre inocente.

"son las 10:15" dijo Heero.

"¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Rayos!!" dijo Quatre levantándose de la mesa y corriendo hacia la puerta lo más rápido que podía mientras tomaba su maletín unos cuantos papeles.

"bueno, ¿que tal si despertamos a la bella durmiente?" preguntó Duo a su amante.

"de acuerdo" dijo Heero con una sonrisa de Mona Lisa.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, hasta la habitación de Trowa y lentamente abrieron la puerta, para encontrarse con un muy despeinado, cansado, y dormido Trowa, quien estaba boca a bajo, con su cabeza volteada hacia ellos, sus brazos abrazando la almohada por debajo y con la sabana cubriéndolo un poco más debajo de su cadera, dejando descubierto su torso.

"ojala y no usara suéteres tan seguido" murmuró Duo con una sonrisa muy picara en él.

Lentamente, entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Caminaron casi de hurtadillas hacia la cama y Duo se hincó frente a Trowa, su cara muy cerca de la del castaño dormido.

"Troooowaaaa" susurró Duo.

Heero se fue a sentar hasta el otro lado de la cama, quedando detrás de Trowa, y coloco su mano en la espalda de este, y sacudió un poco.

"Trowa, despierta" murmuró Heero.

Trowa simplemente levanto débilmente su mano y quito la mano de Heero de su espalda, murmurando un "ya, Ralph"

"¿Ralph?" preguntó Duo, y Heero simplemente encogió sus hombros.

"Trowa despiértate" murmuró Heero otra vez.

Esta vez Trowa se dio vuelta, quedando boca arriba y la sabana se deslizo mas abajo.

"oh por dios" dijo Duo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se volteó completamente rojo.

"um..." dijo Heero esquivando su mirada, pero no podía evitarlo, se volteó sonrojado y miró desde la cara somnolienta de Trowa, sus ojos verdes cerrados y boca entreabierta, de ahí a su torso, bien definidos músculos con un tono de piel moreno, y de ahí hasta su cadera y...

'oh dios ¿pero que rayos estas viendo?' pensó Heero, pero simplemente no podía quitarle la vista.

"Heero si ya terminaste de ver, podríamos despertarlo" dijo Duo, aun volteado, y aun sonrojado.

"um, no crees que seria incomodo si se despierta y note que bueno, pues... le vimos... erm..."

"¿y porque me sentiría incomodo? Te gustó, ¿no Yui?

Heero se volteó de Duo, hacia Trowa quien tenía ojos somnolientos y no del verde claro que siempre tenía.

Trowa se le quedó viendo a Heero, Heero a Duo y Duo a... otra cosa...

"si quieren me cubro..." murmuró Trowa sentándose y tomando la sabana, pero una mano le detuvo, volteo a ver hacia Heero que ahora se encontraba parado a unos centímetros de distancia, Trowa miro aquellos ojos azules, que secretamente amaba.

"Heero..." susurró Trowa, hasta que Heero cerro la distancia entre el y Trowa. El aliento de Trowa se capturo, y quedó inmóvil. Lentamente cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, abriendo boca y aceptando gustoso la lengua de Heero en el explorándole.

Trowa ahogo un gemido mientras el beso se volvía mas apasionado, las manos de Heero fueron hacia la cama para sostenerse y las de Trowa envolvían el cuello de Heero mientras lo arrastraba hacia la cama.

El beso siguió por unos momentos mas, cerrándose en su mundo excluyendo y borrando todo lo demás. Duo quedo parado frente a ellos, mirando la escena, lamió sus labios al ver como Trowa atraía a Heero sobre él recostándose. Sintió como si la temperatura estuviera aumentando, ahí tenía frente a él a su amante besando a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Duo bien sabía que a Heero le gustaba Trowa, aunque el amor era platónico a Duo no le molestaba, con saber que Heero le amaba y punto final. Sinceramente Heero estaba muy curioso hacia Trowa, lo admiraba mucho y no le molestaría tener a ese cuerpo flexible del cirquero en su cama.

Ambos rompieron el beso, jadeando un poco y mirándose solamente, Heero volteó a donde Duo, pero este ya había dado la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta. Aunque amara a Heero sabía que si Heero quería a Trowa él no se iba a interponer.

"No espera..." murmuró Trowa.

Duo se volteo y miro a ambos en la cama, podía ver la excitación de Trowa asomándose por un lado de la sábana y un brillo lujurioso en los ojos de Heero que ahora estaba literalmente sobre a Trowa.

"Yo te quiero Duo..." murmuró Trowa volteándolo a ver y por primera vez podía ver deseo en aquellos ojos verdes, oscurecidos, jadeantes de placer.

"pero..." dijo Duo y volteó a ver a Heero. Éste se levantó quedando arrodillado con Trowa en medio de sus piernas extendiéndole una mano hacia Duo.

"ven" dijo Heero.

Duo lentamente camino hacia Heero, tomo su mano y este lo atrajo para sí, besándolo tiernamente al inicio, Heero lamió esos labios, Duo gimió y Heero exploro su boca, Trowa se quedó mirándolos hipnotizado, era como un sueño... hace tanto que los deseaba, y ahora los tenia a su merced.

Duo y Heero se separaron y se miraron.

"¿Tu también me quieres? Es decir, con ustedes dos... ¿no les importa?" preguntó Duo y Heero negó con su cabeza. "Tro... no hay problema, ¿verdad?"

"no" dijo Trowa, "como si me pudiera quejar de esto."

Y Trowa sonrió.

Trowa deslizó con su mano la sábana y comenzó a tocarse para los dos pilotos que se encontraban frente él. Duo relamió sus labios al ver lo que Trowa estaba haciendo. Heero sonrió y tomó la mano de Trowa para que se detuviera y la quitó. Dirigió su boca hacia el miembro de Trowa lamió ahí la punta.

Trowa gimió fuerte cerrando sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás recargándose en la almohada solamente disfrutando. Duo miró a Heero y también se acerco lamiendo el miembro de Trowa pero por un lado. Trowa dejó salir un fuerte gemido al sentir ambas bocas trabajar en él. Esperaba que no hubiera consecuencias de tal acción, pero un gemido de Duo lo despertó de ese pensamiento diciéndole que no habría tal cosa.

Trowa entre abrió los ojos y vio una mano de Heero acariciar su abdomen mientras que la otra estaba escondida, probablemente tocando también a Duo pues sus gemidos se volvían más fuertes. Duo tenía una mano en las caderas de Trowa y la otra tenía entre sus dedos la sabana que fuertemente estaba agarrando.

Trowa no podía imaginar algo más excitante, aunque claro estaba que por el momento no podía pensar coherentemente. La cabeza de Heero se retiró y Trowa dejó salir un gruñido de incomodidad hasta que Duo se tomó cargo de nuevo tomándolo completamente. Heero se levantó y se dirigió hacia atrás de Duo acariciando aquel trasero que era suyo nada más y que tanto conocía.

"¿Cómo nos quieres Trowa?" preguntó Heero mientras besaba el cuello de Duo.

Trowa tenía la mente nublada, realmente no había planeado nada pero así las cosas salían aún mejor, como pudo encogió los hombros.

"Quieres que tome a Duo mientras tu me tomas, o que Duo te tome mientras yo tomo a Duo... tantas opciones" terminó Heero.

Trowa relamió los labios y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Si había opciones y todas se veían tentadoras pero aún así, Heero no iba a permitir que alguien más tomara a Duo pues todos sabían lo celoso que era el piloto cero uno.

"mmm" Trowa jadeó un poco mientras Duo se separaba y miraba expectativo. "la primera suena bien"

"perfecto" dijo Duo mientras se levantaba y besaba a Trowa. Heero se levantó y besó el cuello de Trowa quién sentía numerosas manos rozándole, jugando con él y tocándole. Duo se movió para que Heero tomara cargo y se recostó al lado de Trowa masturbándolo lento. Heero se levantó de Trowa y se colocó sobre Duo.

Heero besó a Duo apasionadamente con el amor que sentía hacia el chico trenzado, el amor y el miedo a la misma vez. El temor de perder a esa persona siempre estaba presente pero ya no era la guerra y todo estaría bien.

Heero sintió un peso detrás de él y unos dedos expertos le tocaban lentamente antes de prepararlo. Heero sabía que Trowa tardaría así que comenzó a besar lentamente el erguido miembro de Duo que ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

Beso la basé y de ahí recorrió con la lengua lo largo hasta la punta y succionó el líquido que se había juntado ahí, Duo comenzó a gemir más fuerte, sentía los pequeños choques eléctricos y la ansiedad acumulándose en su abdomen. Heero continuó con su asalto y tomaba cada vez más de su amante succionando más fuerte y rápido, mientras Duo llegaba cada vez más al borde pero Heero se separó fuerte al sentir dos dedos ya lubricados adentrarse y sentía como rozaba aquel punto que le hacía ver estrellas.

Trowa con una mano prepara a Heero e insertaba un tercer dedo mientras que con la otra acariciaba la espalda de Heero hasta la cadera, Heero se preparó para entrar dentro de Duo y lo hizo cuando Trowa decidió entrar de una vez dentro de él. Los tres gruñeron al sentir ese dulce placer envolverlos dentro del otro.

Trowa lo había deseado, por mucho tiempo y había intentado calmar esa lujuria con Quatre, con Zechs pero simplemente los rubios no eran su tipo, prefería el color castaño ojos azules claros u oscurecidos casi morados como ciertos dos amantes y ahí los tenía. Él era quién llevaría el ritmo, él era quien los controlaría y su merced era su tortura.

Trowa salió de Heero casi por completo y entró de nuevo, más fuerte que lo normal. Sin embargo había escuchado por las noches anteriores – para su mala suerte – como ambos amantes jodían, no eras susurros, no eran gemidos largos de noche de pasión lenta y amorosa, eran fuertes, rudimentarios y primitivos, gemidos fuertes cortos en cada espasmo y golpe, y así lo haría.

Trowa salió y adentró con un ritmo fuerte y salvaje controlando la pasión de ambos, Heero embestía a Duo al ritmo de Trowa, sentía aquel calor conocido rodearle y sentía como Trowa entraba y salía de él estirándolo y tocándole aquel punto de tortura que le llevaría al paraíso de aquel doble placer.

Duo no sabía como describirlo, tenía a su amante pulsante dentro de él pero cuando entreabría los ojos ahí veía a ambos, tomándose y era el cielo. Sentía la fuerza de Trowa y aquel infinito placer, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte y sentía aquella presión en el abdomen. Trowa desde atrás de Heero se acerco y le besó apasionadamente mientras sus caderas se movían de manera circular para obtener más fricción.

Heero estaba por llegar, era demasiado para él. El placer de tener a Trowa entrando a lo más profundo frotándole fuerte y rápido y el placer de embestir a Duo en donde más le gustaba – o eso decía sus gritos – y sin poder evitarlo o avisarles se dejó entrar a aquel hermoso mar de placer mientras que su mente pensaba en absolutamente nada y dejó salir un fuerte gemido vaciándose en la persona que más amaba.

Trowa escuchó a Heero venirse y sintió como las paredes se convulsionaban alrededor de él. Con un gruñido sintió como un choque eléctrico le recorrió y se vino dentro de Heero quién ya estaba jadeante.

Duo sintió aquel líquido recorriéndole y sin necesidad de estimularse sintió como su propio semen mojaba la punta, el abdomen de Heero y el suyo. Trowa salió de Heero y se dejó caer al lado de Duo recostándose intentando regular su respiración, Heero volteó y besó a Duo como lo hacia todas las noches... aunque era de día.

Trowa se les quedó viendo y ni pudo evitar sentir un rayo de celos, sin embargo no le importó. Estaba feliz por ellos y se les notaba feliz aunque deseaba que él tuviera algo así. Alguien a quien amar y ya no pasar de pareja en pareja como lo había hecho desde los trece años.

"Trowa..." susurró Duo mientras se volteaba y miraba como Trowa se había quedado mirándolos.

"¿si?" preguntó Trowa y miraba a Duo y a Heero sonriéndoles. Definitivamente en éste momento no importaba.

"Buenos días" dijo Heero y Trowa tuvo que sonreír de nuevo.


End file.
